Stormageddon and the Stars
by pookie-pookie
Summary: "You, Alfie Owens, you are so young, aren't you? And you know what? Now…everything is ahead of you. You could be anything. Yes, I know. You could walk among the stars." Drabbles- Episode 6x12
1. Chapter 1

_Here is a translation of "Stormageddon et les étoiles", that I first published in french. This is my first French to English translation so I hope it isn't too bad ! Don't hesitate to tell me if there is any mistake/strange sentence !  
>The characters aren't mine, I don't earn any money with this story. <em>

* * *

><p><em>Hello, Stormageddon. It's The Doctor, here to help. Be quiet. Go to sleep. No really. Stop crying. You've got a lot to look forward to you know. A normal human life on Earth. Mortgage repayments, the 9 to 5, a persistent nagging sense of spiritual emptiness. Save the tears for later, boyo. Oh, that was crabby. No,<em> t_hat was old. But I'm old, stormy. So old, so near the end. You, Alfie Owens, you are so young, aren't you? And you know what? Now…everything is ahead of you. You could be anything. Yes, I know. You could walk among the stars._

_Ooooooooo_

« And you Alfie ? What would you like to do when you're older ? »

A cute, blond-haired child answered.

« I would like to be an astronaut, to walk among the stars ! »

The year 5 teacher looked enthusiastic. People were always enthusiastic about his project, but nobody really thought he was serious. In fact, his future was the thing he was the more serious about in his whole life. As far as he could remember, it has always been his dream, the stars...


	2. Chapter 2

_Craig was looking through the window. In the garden, his son, his innocent face above 5 ft 11 of muscles and bones, was settling the family's telescope, searching for a star. The stars, always. He has been working really hard and now that he was 18, he left high school with an incredible mark at his final exam, top of his class in sport, maths and physics, speaking fluently half a dozen languages. Craig couldn't have been more proud. Alfie wasn't satisfied yet._

_« To make my dream come true, I can't just be very good. I have to be the best.»_


	3. Chapter 3

There were a hundred of them, all perfectly trained. Only eight would be called. In front of the crowd, a man in his fifties, holding a envelope in his hands. It looked like a César Award Ceremony. His hands were shaking when he opened the envelope. He said the first name, and then anonther. He has already said five name...

« Alfie Owens. »

He have been prepared to this. However, hearing his name, he felt a new feeling growing inside him. Stronger than everything. In seven months, he would go to space. Seven months._  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>As I've already said, don't hesitate to tell if there's anything wrong ! <em>


	4. Chapter 4

Three years. Three years that they were living on the moon, and Alfie was almost used to it. And as it always happen, when you are used to something, this something changes. His team - he has become leader last year - was going, with twenty other people, to explore space. They would be the first humans to fly in a semi-luminic speed spaceship, and after a ten years trip, they would be near Alpha Centauri. Alfie has never been as proud as he was then.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry about the late !<em>


	5. Chapter 5

Here they were. Proxima Centauri. More than thirty thousands of billions kilometers away from Earth. Lots of things had changed during those ten years. Lots of birthdays. Some love stories and even a wedding, some weaks ago. But this day, the only thing in their minds was the mission. Accomplished. Everyone was staring in front of the new stellar system they were going to explore, when a member started to shout.

« Captain, look ! Here ! »

A few kilometers away, the most unbelievable thing. A ship.


	6. Chapter 6

Alfie was feeling lost. In front of him was standing something - or maybe he could say "someone". Blue. Looking like an old, chewed and melted chewing-gum. It has been extremly difficult not to laugh during this first meeting with an alien. He hesitated, and then, hoping that he wont be misunderstood, reached out kindly. After a moment - which seemed to be an eternity - a part of the chewing gum streched, turning into an arm and shook Alfie's hand. This was the first human-alien touch. Warm and sticky.


	7. Chapter 7

_Well, next one will be the last, so.. Enjoy !_

* * *

><p>Space travelling is often seen as the job you only stop when you're dying. However, after 35 years in space, thinking of all the things he had done during all those years, Alfie decided to settle down. He was in the perfect place; a little house in the middle of a crystal flower field, on a calm planet named Rhysotiel, which he thought was a good name. His neighbors were nice, peaceful beings, talking by telepathy . It was better than a dream.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

_Well, this is the end. Yes, I know, I'm always late with my translations, but I'm going to have a big exam really soon so I spend most of my time learning. Enjoy ! And thanks to all the reviewers for their kind words and corrections !_

* * *

><p>8564th Earth year*, Alpha Centauri.<p>

A grave. Just in front of the Doctor. In the middle of Rhysotiel's crystal jungle. An old, old grave, even older than the jungle. He removed the silver moss covering it.

_Alfie « Stormageddon » Owens²*_

_2011-2129_

He smiled. Alfie Owens, the son of the man who defeated cybermen with love, have been travelling through stars. Tears came, rolling on his cheeks. Not tears of sadness, but of emotion. The ones meaning « He grown up so fast », as well as « I've known him when he was just a baby ».

* * *

><p><em>* I'm really not sure about this one... <em>

_²* About the "Stormageddon"... Telepathic neighbours, hidden memories, hard to explain in English ._


End file.
